


Burn.

by FangedSeduction



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedSeduction/pseuds/FangedSeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia believes everyone's put here for a reason. Tyler was destined to help people. Madeline is destined for greatness, success, happiness. Gia? She wasn't sure. Gia believed she was put here to protect her family, seeing as that's what she did best; but from the moment she saw Logan, she felt her fate shifting tides and pointing in the haunted mans path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn.

The vibrating sound and low ringtone of a phone made Gia's eyes slowly open and look around the room, curious to where the sound was coming from. When Gia realised it was actually her phone ringing,she turned over. Her crappy bed squeaking as she did; and she only had the motel they'd been calling a home for the last 8 months to thank for that. She squinted, the light was bright and she'd only just woken up. It's too early for this, she thought. The worst swept over her. Could it be their mother and father? Had they found them? She sat up straight, the light no longer affecting her, and gradually she realised the phone flashed with 'ID Withheld' meaning she'd have to answer in order to figure out who it was. Tyler sat up off the couch that he'd been using as his bed and looked groggily to his sister, confusion written on his face.  
"Are you going to answer that?" He asked, his British accent drawn out by the lack of sleep.  
"What if it's them?" Gia ignored his question and asked her own making him shaking his head.  
"Not at this time of night." He whispered, afraid to wake their sister Madeline who was asleep in spare room. "Answer it." He demanded and Gia nodded slowly, answering the drawing the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice sounding full awake and afraid of nothing. Tyler stood up, tapping the light that dimly lit their small, brown painted room.  
"Hello, am I speaking to Gia Jennet?" Another fellow British voice replied. Gia frowned, curious to who the voice would be. He sounded older, a lot older. And wise.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, who are you?" Her brother rose a brow. Of course, they he'd be able to hear everything the man was saying, due to his 'powers'.  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, head of Xavier's school for gifted mutants. I was wondering if you'd spoken to Madeline about joining." He sounded full of hope and Gia heard another voice at the end of the phone. But it was impossible to make out, but Gia swore she recognised it. Using the link that she shared with her brother, she spoke to him through her mind, Check on Madeline. Before replying to this professor, Gia waited for her brother to come back from their little sisters room, and when he did and it was empty handed, Gia turned into full big sister mode.  
"Where is she?" She demanded, her voice full of authority and power. "If you have in anyway hurt her-"  
"Please, Gia, relax." The professor said calmly. "She's sat beside me, do you wish to speak to her."  
"Yes." She quickly responded and the phone was passed to the younger sibling. "Maddie?" Gia called.  
"Don't be mad." Was the first thing that rushed into Madeline's head as the phone was passed to her. "I just wanted to see what it was like, that's all."  
"I'm not." Gia sighed as Tyler sat at the end of the bed, hesitantly listening. "What on earth where you thinking? Rushing off in the middle of the night, do you know how dangerous that is?" Gia asked.  
"Yes, but I had another one of them dreams." With them singular words Gia's eyes widened and stared into her brothers. "About Dad." Madeline added.  
"So you thought that school could protect you more than us?" Tyler asked, speaking a little loud so that she would hear on the other end of the phone.  
"I knew where it was, I had a map and... I took the spare money." Madeline ignore Tyler and added, sounding sympathetic and miserable. "I'm sorry!" She added quickly. "I'll pay you back."  
"Maddie..." Gia sighed, rubbing her temple as the soft throb ran through her mind. "Why are you really there?"  
"Because..." She heard Madeline take a sigh before speaking. "Because I want to learn things about being a mutant." Gia looked up to Tyler who exchanged her the same look. Should we? He asked through his head. Do we have a choice? It may be a good way to protect her, a school full of mutants and teachers who'll protect her once we explain the story. Gia replied. Strength in numbers, Tyler added.  
"Exactly." Gia replied out loud. "Give the phone back to the professor." Gia told Madeline who didn't hesitate to give the phone back.  
"Yes?" The professor said.  
"If my sister is to stay with you in your school," Gia paused, taking a deep breath before looking at Tyler who nodded to her, "then so is my brother and I. We never leave our own." Gia told the professor, who of course, had no other choice but to accept the protective siblings.  
"Then in return let us teach you both." Charles bargained.  
"We aren't children, we can handle ourselves." Tyler joined in, causing Charles to chuckle.  
"Of course, but you can still learn many things. I'll have a member of our school give Madeline a bed for the night, I expect you'll be leaving at first light?"  
"No." Gia said. "We'll be leaving now."  
"Well then, we'll be waiting for you." And with that, Charles hung up and Gia sighed looking at her older brother.  
"Great." He muttered standing up. "Why did she leave?" He basically shouted and Gia shrugged.  
"We'll ask her when we next see her, all we need to do now is pack and pay the man this week's rent."  
"We can't." Tyler shook his head, grabbing his wallet and holding it beside his face, shaking it slightly. "Maddie stole the money." He said overreacting.  
"Right.." Gia nodded slowly rubbing her eyes. "I'll, I'll figure it out." She waved her hand standing up and grabbing the TV remote whilst her brother went into their small bathroom.  
"On other news, mutants have been blamed for an alleged break into a bank, reports tell of a man with a tongue a meter long, green skin and even frog like eyes. Could this be the next brand of frogs? Find out on tonight new at 10 when we have the full story." The anchorwoman said, causing Gia to flip the channel again with a sigh. She hated how all bad press was focused on mutants, they weren't that bad, well not all of them. She was well aware of Megneto, after all, she had told him of the stupidity of his plan to make her siblings and herself join the Brotherhood; in return making herself and Madeline and Tyler an enemy of his, which made no difference to them. They feared little in the world, and Megneto was not one of them. Gia stood cross armed in front of the TV, contemplating her whole life. She'd been born with this gift, power if you say so, or even curse to turn into a wolf that was bigger, taller and boarder than a human, as well as being able to communicate with her brother through her mind, which they kept to themselves and no one in the world other than them knew. She was fast. Able to cover great distances in little than a minute, as well as super quick healing, however that didn't apply to her wolf as much, although her wolf was quick at healing compared to anything else, she found it quicker whilst in human form, and not to mention the fact that when she transformed it was painless and in less than 10 seconds, it was in a blink of an eye. Gia's wolf was black and a light grey, her back right leg completely black then fading into a grey, where as her front left leg was grey fading into a black that met in the middle to form a colour of black and grey combined, her face was mostly black but her right ear was completely black and her snout dotted with grey fur and her eyes, her eyes was what she loved the most, although naturally oceanic blue, they seemed to dance under the light, the blue fractions in her eyes danced around her pupil making her eyes come alive. Tyler cleared his voice, causing her to jump and turn around to her brother who was lent against the door way of the bathroom.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Tyler chuckled walking over to the chest of draws and pulling out the first two that were side by side, grabbing a pair of boxers and socks. "What were you thinking about?" He called as he walked into the bathroom again, grabbing his jeans along the way.  
"Our mutations." Gia replied honestly. "It's strange, don't you think? How little people have what we have."  
"We're like werewolves." Tyler replied walking out, a smirk on his face as he walked out shirtless, causing Gia to scoff and turn around. "But less... everything." He said as he pulled out the third draw to pull a black v-necked t-shirt. "So, what do you think about this place?" He asked his sister curiously causing her to shrug.  
"I haven't got a clue." Gia said whilst turning to get into the bathroom. "Pack our bags and leave me some spare clothes out, I'm jumping in the shower!" Gia called as she turned on the shower before her brother could reply with a protest, meaning he'd have no choice. Although he could just speak through their mind, he hadn't figured that out yet. Ah well. 

After Gia changing, packing their bags which Tyler failed to do, extremely failed, and jumping into Gia's 2013 ford GT500 mustang in black, which she loved more than her own brother, according to Tyler, they sped off in pursuit of the school. Gia knew too well where it was, seeing as her little sister who she nicknamed 'Maddie' for short of Madeline never seemed to be quiet about it. The words that Maddie had said kept repeating through her mind. Her father had the skill to come into people's dreams, to break their bones within a matter of seconds through a wave of his hand, to constantly cause pain and destruction on his siblings. Where as their mother, oh she was just as bad, their mother could shift into any animal when she pleased, and on top of that, was strong as a human, quick as a human, and all of her senses were heightened. Where Gia and Tyler lived growing up together was a mutant village, in that village the Jennet's were leaders, if twins were born, which Gia and Tyler were; just not identical, the first born of the two would have to kill their younger twin in order to demonstrate power and no mercy to their clan in order to show they had what it took, but Tyler, who was older by 7 minutes, couldn't do that to his younger sibling. He loved her far too much, when Tyler had told their mother and father that, they came up with the idea that Gia do it in return; kill Tyler to become clan leader, when Gia refused as a child they had Madeline, but 10 years later, Madeline turned it down seeing as she was asked to kill both Gia and Tyler, she confronted her siblings first, out of pure fear of her parents rage, and when the pair had discussed, they left. All three left, and that was 4 years ago now. Everyone once in a while they'd get that phone call, the last one being 9 months ago so they left their home in New Orleans to New York, hoping to start a fresh new home, a fresh new life. "There." Tyler pointed causing Gia to be torn away from her thoughts at the view of large gates, children scattered the inside, seeing as it was now noon and they'd been a lot longer than they had guessed. She came up to the gates, not exactly sure what she should do. They opened for them, the pair watched in awe as the gates opened up to reveal what seemed a mutant sanctuary. "Wow.." Tyler mumbled as Gia followed the path to the front door of the mansion. "It probably takes a lot of cleaning." He chuckled. Gia shook her head, turning off the engine before getting out the car, squinting a little at the noon sun. Mutants looked curious towards the pair, but who could blame them? They call this their home and here are Gia and Tyler ever so casually interrupting. The door opened, and out walked a man with high jeans, a white wife beater and a dark brown leather jacket, his hair looked as though it had been styled to an almost pointy looking style and he had a slight beard that kind of suited it. He looked kinda dangerous, like the dangerous you want in your life. Gia raised a brow looking at him. He wasn't the professor was he? "Hi." Tyler greeted him walking around the car and to her side. "I'm Tyler, this is my sister, Gia. Our little sister is here? Charles said we could come in." Tyler nodded with a small smile. Polite as ever.  
"I gathered. Your little sister has quite the talent." This man said causing me to frown at his accent. His voice was deep, rouge and ridged, only adding to his dangerous persona. "I'm Logan." He extended a hand towards them which Tyler took politely, Gia however, didn't. "Not much of a hand shaker?"  
"I prefer my personal space." Gia remarked with a snap causing Logan to hold his hands up in defeat.  
"Alright." Logan shrugged. The sound of heels came from behind Logan and a woman with white hair came into view. She was dark skinned, and beautiful. The woman smiled. "This is Ororo Munroe."  
"Nice to meet you." Ororo smiled again. "You must be Madeline's siblings?" Gia nodded as Ororo called out for Madeline to come to the door. Gia's body was filled with excitement, as if she hadn't seen her sister in years. Logan and Ororo moved over as Maddie came fully into view, a bright smile painted on her lips. Gia stepped forwards first as Maddie ran into her arms, the pair of them wrapping their arms around each others. Afraid if they'd let go they'd never see each other again. When the pair left each other's embrace Tyler took to patting Maddie's shoulder as a greet, to which Gia shook her head.  
"You should see this place." Maddie remarked looking over to Logan and Ororo. "It's magical."  
"Not quite that, kid." Logan chuckled and Maddie shrugged.  
"It's better than what we've had for a while." Maddie smiled. "Are you both staying?"  
"Yeah." Tyler nodded looking at Gia, who frowned the moment she felt eyes on her.  
"Well duh, I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself just yet, am I?" Gia chuckled. "So, how about you take me on a tour of this place?"


End file.
